


Amends and an Ostrich Horse

by poolsidescientist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: For all the mistakes Zuko made in the past, there's at least one he can apologize for.





	Amends and an Ostrich Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Am rewatching Avatar the Last Airbender and thought of this. Naturally I do not own this series. I do love comments though so let me know what you think.

“This was a good idea Junior, I’ve so proud of you.” Iroh patted his nephew on the shoulder as they walked through the Earth Kingdom village. 

“You don’t have to call me that until we get there.” Zuko glared at his uncle as Iroh giggled. He could feel some of the villagers watching him out of the corner of their eyes. Most likely because they were wearing fire nation clothes and people were still wary. At least they hadn’t worn their royal attire. That would have made everyone uncomfortable.

It had been over a year since they had been to this village, starving and desperate for medical supplies. Back then they had been fugitives, helped out by a nice girl named Song and her mother. In return Zuko had been rude and ungrateful as well as having stole their ostrich horse. Something he still felt guilty about. 

“Do you think Song and her mother still live there uncle?” Zuko asked apprehensively as they approached the house they had visited last visit.

“I don’t know, but I hope they are well wherever they are,” Iroh answered. 

Zuko took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He was worried no one would answer the door, but also worried that someone would. He still hadn’t settled on exactly what to say. On one hand he wanted to apologise but on the other hand he feared hurting Song and her mother even more. The Fire Nation had done enough damage.

It was quiet for a moment so Zuko knocked again. Slightly louder, though hopefully not heavily enough to sound demanding. Again, silence. Zuko was just about to leave when the door opened. “Lee? Mushi? Is that you?” Song asked after a moment’s hesitation. Her eyes were kind as ever, though she appeared warier than before.

“Yes, it’s us. It’s nice to see you Song. I pray your mother is doing well?” Iroh answered, easing the tension between them.

“She’s well. Working with some patients right now. Apparently you’re not the only one to make tea out of the white jade bush Mushi.” A gentle smile crossed her face, she opened the door a little wider.

“Thank you, for saving my uncle’s life last time. I’m sorry for how rude I was. And I’m sorry I took your ostrich horse-”

“Sun. Her name was Sun,” Song interrupted, “we had her since before the Fire Nation’s raided our village. My father brought her home, and she was a part of the family. We never found my father, to this day I have no idea what happened to him.”

“I’m so sorry to hear about your father. I can’t imagine what you must be going through.”  
“I won’t pretend it’s easy,” Song confessed.

“I know it’s not Sun but, we have something for you,” Zuko said as Iroh brought the ostrich horse out from the side of the house where they had tied it up. “Last time I was here I took an ostrich horse so it only makes sense to give one back.”

“We also brought this white dragon bush, to thank you for your hospitality.” Iroh handed Song the potted flower. Somehow Mai, with the help of her aunt’s flower shop, had tracked down the rare flower. It seemed a fitting gift, especially since Iroh’s hunt for the flower is what brought them to Song in the first place.

Song was silent for minute, until tears started rolling down her cheek. “Thank you,” she said, “my mom and I, we’ve had so much taken from us. But no one ever gave anything back. Especially not from the Fire Nation. Thank you. I know the war is over, but you’ve given me so much hope.” Both Zuko and Iroh couldn’t help but smile, knowing they had given back to one of the first people who were kind to them. “But Lee, what happened to your father?”

“He’s in jail right now. He hurt a lot of people,” Zuko looked down as he spoke, “including me.”

“Your names aren’t really Lee and Mushi are they?” Song crossed her arms and stared at Zuko’s scar inquisitively, “You’re the Fire Lord.”

“I’m trying to be.”

“And you’re the dragon of the West.”

“I used to be. Come by the Jasmine Dragon if you ever visit Ba Sing Se.”

“So long as you don’t make tea from the white jade bush,” Song giggled. 

“I think I have learned my lesson very well,” Iroh responded sheepishly as Zuko and Song burst out laughing. 

“We have plenty of stories,” Zuko confessed. For all the harm he had caused over the years, Zuko was happy he could make amends. Even if it was with one person who had been nice to him. It was a relief to see that Song and her mother had survived the war.

“Well, come in and tell us over dinner. Mom’s making roast duck again.” For the second time, Zuko walked into her home. And for the first time, he was happy to do so.


End file.
